


Scraps

by promptoisachocoboangel (chalicedungeon)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalicedungeon/pseuds/promptoisachocoboangel
Summary: I'm bad at committing to fics so here's where I'm dumping things I've started and never finished. Any warnings will be included in the notes of each scrap.1: What would be a fix-it fic after the train fight in Chapter 11, but I never got around to fixing anything.2: The prologue of an abo fic I'll hopefully actually finish some day.





	1. Five

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 11 spoilers.

There are five points of heat on Prompto's face. He imagines that maybe they are red, but knows Gladio hadn't pushed him hard enough to leave marks. Maybe just his heart is bruised.

Ignis is watching him – or isn't, since he can't see. He can certainly hear, and Prompto is breathing hard and trying not to panic. The other people in the train car and staring and whispering (“What was that,” they ask. A little boy is crying and clutching at his mother's skirt).

“Are you okay?” Ignis asks. Prompto can see his cheeks are pink. Is he embarrassed, or just hurt from Gladio's using him as a weapon against Noctis?

“I should be asking you,” Prompto replies. Neither says anything for a while after that.

 

\---

 

Gladio is a bad friend. He's a worse lover, but Prompto doesn't make it easy sometimes, the way he waxes poetic about Cindy and Iris and Aranea and – all of them. Gladio knows in his heart that Prompto wouldn't really go for any of them, and probably doesn't think he would get anywhere anyway, but it still stings, sometimes.

Noctis wanders past Gladio and into the back of the train, Gladio's stare burning a spot into the back of his black jacket. He's alone, which means he's angry. Angry is good – it means he's thinking about what Gladio said to him.

Gladio doesn't want to see Noctis again so soon when he comes back through the cabin so he goes back to where Ignis is. Prompto's wandered off somewhere, probably looking for Noctis or avoiding Gladio.

Ignis doesn't say anything for a long time. When he does speak, it's short and to the point.

“I would appreciate if you didn't use me in your fights with Noctis,” he says.

“Noted.”

They don't say much after that. Gladio plans to apologize to Ignis, and Prompto in private, later. Whenever later is.

 

\---

 

Later turns out to be somewhere underground, in the dirt and mud. Ignis has a smear of brown on his cheek and Prompto wheezes sporadically after inhaling Malboro breath. They're in poor shape. Ignis can't cook and they're out of cup noodles, so they eat cold, slimy tinned food.

Usually they all sleep together, legs sprawled out haphazardly. Prompto usually ends up against Gladio's side by morning. Tonight they each lie rigid, careful not to touch eachother. When Prompto's breath evens out, he curls into himself. His hands are reaching towards Gladio, but they don't touch.

Gladio leaves the tent and sits in the dirt outside. He isn't used to feeling regret, or whatever this emotion is.

 


	2. Untitled ABO nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kings are alphas. Noctis is a beta. Or, how Noctis learns to be a beta. Or, how Prompto teaches Noctis to accept being a beta by learning to be an omega (in five parts).
> 
> A preview of what I'll hopefully actually write at some point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to post the rest when the whole thing is done, but I'm impatient and want to get my fingers in the pie before there's a million abo fics. >D
> 
> I'm not so into the whole o my alphas and omegas must bone or everyone dies tropes, so imagine "heats" more like ovulation combined with cramps, not so much the butt-dripping death fever. I have a ton of stupid notes in my word doc if anyone is interested in more of my abo bs.

Kings are, without exception, alphas. Noctis is – not. His father always encouraged him, in his own alpha-way, to walk tall and show that a beta can be alpha too – but Noctis isn't too sure of that.

 

Ignis is a beta, born a beta and raised a beta. Noctis was raised as an alpha, and finds he doesn't know how to be either.

 

Gladio is happy as an alpha. His family line is alpha all the way back to his great-great grandfather. Amicitia alphas are strong and sturdy, bred to be the shields of kings. When Noctis had asked him what it was like to be an alpha, the look he'd gotten back was stern.

 

"Even if you're a beta, you're still an alpha, Noct," he'd said. Gladio was never very helpful when it came to these things. When things got tough, Gladio would slap him across the back and tell him to alpha up, like Noctis could just change his beta nature if he tried hard enough.

 

Being friends with Prompto is easiest most of time, so long as they avoid talking about alphas or betas. Prompto had known he was an omega since he was a little boy, and he'd fought against it from the beginning. Everyone knew - he was small, held weight like water, and sometimes didn't show up in class for days at a time. By the time they were in high school and Prompto had lost the weight from childhood, he'd started hiding his omega nature. He'd go to school even in the middle of a cycle, something he'd once confided in Noctis after he'd had to go to the nurse's office in the middle of class. His hips had been hurting so bad that just sitting in the plastic chairs in the class had multiplied the pain tenfold.

 

"Please don't tell anyone," he'd begged. "Just tell them I'm a beta."

 

Noctis was reluctant as a beta himself, but everyone assumed he was an alpha and he'd never corrected anyone. What was one more lie?

 

Now, five years later, it's impossible for Prompto to hide. Not with Gladio around.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on the tumblr @chalice-dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests or ideas, send them my way on tumblr @ chalice-dungeon!


End file.
